Wonder Girls
center Wonder Girls *'Nombre:' Wonder Girls / WG - 원더 걸스 *'Número de integrantes: 4 *'Número de integrantes no activos: 2 *'Número de ex-miembros:' 1 *'Debut:' 10 de Febrero de 2007 *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial': WonderFul's *'Color oficial': Borgoña Perlado *'Estilo:' K-pop / Hip-Hop / R&B / Acapella / pop. *'Agencia:' **'Corea: 'JYP Entertainment (La misma que 2AM, 2PM, JOO, Miss A, San E, J&J, Baek Ah Yeon y 15& http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/OneDay) **'Japon:' Sony Music Japan Historia 'Pre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Sun (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros (Ahn So Hee, Kim Hyun A, Lee Sun Mi y Ye Eun,). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para la actuacion. thumb|400px 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 110.454 copias durante el 2007.' ' 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yoo Bin' Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros (Sunye,Hyuna,Yenny,Sunmi) continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio. Ese mismo año Hyuna fue diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupacion de su madre por su salud fue retirada del grupo. El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yu Bin a JYP entertainment, como reemplazo de Hyuna. Yubin hizo su debut (como rapera) tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank, ''con el single Tell me. 'Internacionalización' En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert', que su mentor y productor, JYP, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios 'Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award' en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year''. '''A su regreso a Corea las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto So Hot, en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas sexy madura El 30 de semptiembre lanzan su siguiente single y su 4° proyecto Nobody, el cual en Junio del 2009 se presento su version en ingles. Siendo este tema motivo para que el 1 de Julio de 2009 ''Los Jonas Brothers' las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, Mexico y otros paises como teloneras de la gira Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009" de los '''Jonas Brothers".'' 'Hiato de SunMi, y llegada de Hye Rim' El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial de que SunMi pondría en hiato su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos, su salida no fue oficial, por lo que se convirtió en un miembro no activo de Wonder Girls, por lo que es considerada una miembro mas del grupo. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. Que originalmente debutaria con las Wonder Girls China grupo que despues pasaria a ser Miss A. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls 'nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años en el canto baile y actuacion y puede hablar cuatro idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín y cantonés. La cual hiciera su debut en el 5° proyecto del grupo " 2 Different Tears". En su primera presentación se notó que ella no era una novata mas, si por el contrario una chica preparada y digna de ser una Wonder Girl. 'Descanso de las actividades El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sun Ye contraería matrimonio con su novio, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, las otras integrantes se enfocarían en proyectos en solitario. Debido a esto las wonder girls cancelaron los proyectos que tenian para los E'stados Unidos' como su serie, pelicula y disco y se enfocaran más en actividades en Corea, aun no se sabe cuando regresen como las Wonder Girls de nuevo, eso dependera en parte de''' SunYe''' y por otro lado de JYP Entertainment. 'Integrantes' left Las miembros son: ''' ''Yenny,Sohee,Yubin,Sunye,Lim.'' *Yubin (Rapera , Vocalista, Bailarina) *Yenny (Vocalista , Bailarina) *So Hee (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Lim (Vocalista, Rapera, Maknae) Miembros No Activos *Sun Ye (Sun) (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina) *SunMi (Vocalista, Bailarina) Ex-Miembros *Kim Hyuna Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Singles Digitales' 'Internacional' 'Albúm' 'Singles' Colaboraciones 'China' 'Singles' 'Taiwan' 'Album' 'Japón' 'Singles' 'Tours' *'2009 '''1st Wonder Tour *'2010 Wonder Girls World tour *'''2010 1st Wonder Tour in Malaysia *'2010' 1st Wonder Tour in Hong Kong *'2012 '2nd Wonder World Tour' ' Temas para Dramas *III wol Jih, Min Sun Ye - Tema para Ost Han Sung Byul Gok 2007. *Maybe, Min Sun Ye - Tema para -Ost Dream High 2011. *Hello To Myself, Park Ye Eun -Tema para Dream High Season 2 OST 2012. *The Sound of Love, Min Sun Ye - Ost Feast Of The Gods 2012. Programas de television *'2006 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *'2007 Wonder Gilrs Seasion 2 *'2008 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *'2008 'Wonder Girls Bakery *'2009 'Welcome To Wonderland *'2009 'Wonder Girls *'2010 'MTV Korea Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *'2010 Mnet Made WonderMnet *'2010' Made in Wonder Girls Peliculas *The Wonder Girls (2O12) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por Bi Rain tanto en el baile y el canto. *Son unas chicas con unas ideas geniales y todos los demás idols las aprecian mucho por su caracter y por el gran grupo que conforman. *Son un grupo muy unido. *Tienen una pelicula : The Wonder Girls. *En un programa de variedades el MC viendo que Big Bang era muy cercano a 2NE1 y Wonder Girls le preguntó a G-Dragon quien sería su tipo ideal entre Sunye y Dara, y él escogió a Sunye porque le parece muy bonita y atractiva además que se considera ser fan de ella. *Sunmi , miembro no activo de Wonder Girls es fanática de Girls Generation y siempre lo menciona. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O" "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard Hot 100 de EE.UU '''siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Fueron nominadas a los '''Kids Choice Awards 2012, siendo el 1 grupo de corea en estar nominados a estos premios. *Dominan muy bien el inglés todas, incluso Yenny esta aprendiendo español y ya sabe hablarlo muy bien. *En Filipinas para las encuestas presidenciales, el ahora Presidente usó el tema Nobody para su campaña. *Apesar de que Hyuna se separó, siempre llevan una gran y buena amistad incluso hyuna asistió a la boda de Sunye y estuvo con las integrantes del grupo. *Son muy amigas de Big Bang y ellos las escogieron como su grupo femenino favorito. *Es la "girls Group" favorita de la mayoría de los idols masculinos. *Desde su debut llevan una gran amistad con las chicas de Girls Generation y en cada evento que van juntas lo demuestran con mucho cariño. *Han dicho varias veces que quieren visitar México y que si hicieran una gira mundial,visitarian México como uno de los paises principales, pues les gustó mucho cuando vinieron en el 2009. *En el tiempo de su debut se pensaba que Sohee y G-dragon de Big Bang tenian algo mas que una amistad ellos compartian desde camisetas, hasta laptops. Pero con el paso del tiempo se demostro que tan sólo era una muy buena amistad y nadamas. *'Wonder Girls '''ha destacado no solo por su talento en baile y canto, tambien es reconocido por que son de los pocos grupos que se involucran en la compocision de sus proyectos. Sohee y Lim se encargan de la ropa y accesorios. Sunye es responsable del arreglo de voces y melodia Yubin al igual que Yenny han compuesto varias canciones. Yenny se encarga de la producción de los discos. Y todo el grupo edita y ayuda en la produccion de los videos. *Sunye y Yenny compusieron' "Saying I love You"' para 'The Wonder Years: Trilogy, *Yubin ha compuesto '''"Hey Boy" y colaboro con el rap de "Girlfriend" para Wonder Party, y ha colaborado con los raps de''' "Girls Girls", '''"G.N.O", "Me, In" de su album''' "Wonder World". *Para este mismo álbum Lim compuso '''"Act cool". *Yenny por su parte es la que más compocisiones ha hecho: "Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In" para Wonder World, "'Girlfriend" y "R.E.A.L" de '''Wonder Party. "'Hello to Myself" para Dream High , "Smile" y "For Wonderful" tambien para Wonder Girls *La única presentación del grupo pop coreano en Latinoamérica ha sido en la ciudad de Monterrey, Nuevo León, México el 31 de julio de 2009. *'JYP '''dijo "Solo dejare de poner mi nombre en las canciones de mis artistas, cuando estos puedan presentarse por si mismos". Ya lo habia hecho con Bi Rain, ahora en el nuevo video de Wonder Girls '"''Like this" ''se puede ver que de igual manera ya no lo hace. *El 3 de Junio Yenny twitteo "La voz masculina en los coros de ‘Girlfriend’ es Junho de 2PM. Tambien revelo "R.E.A.L es una canción que necesitas escuchar, por lo menos tres veces antes de que llegue algo realmente bueno. Si la escuchas solo una,diras ¿Qué? El punto clave en ‘Girlfriend’ es el suspiro de Yubin en su parte de rap. " *Para Like Money se conto la participación de la mundialmente conocida''' Cristyle''' quien ha trabajado con Rihanna . Y nuevamente contaran con la colaboracion de Jonte Moaning coreografo de Beyoncé. Recordemos que para "Be My Baby" y "The Dj Is Mine" entre otros han trabajado a su lado. También trabajaron con el conocido cantante estaunidense "Akon ". *Su disco debut en Japón Noady for Everbody", se posicionó en el septimo lugar inmediatamente despues de lu lanzamiento en las listas de Orincon. Segun Orincon es el primer grupo coreano en colocarse en un lugar tan alto en su disco debut. *El 30 de Julio la pagina oficial de los''' Billboard USA''' debido a las olimpiadas, hizo un reconocimiento a los artistas que han hecho orgullecer a su paises, por aparcer en dichas listas, Wonder Girl represento a Corea. *Las Wonder girls fueron nombradas por Weekly Us (revista de los EEUU) como uno de los mejores 26 grupos de chicas de todos los tiempos alrededor del mundo, estando en la misma lista que las Spice Girls '''puedes verlo aqui.Weekly US *Las '''Wonder Girls participaron en un disco para los EEUU que es un especial de villancicos para navidad, en el cual participan Christina Aguilera, Justin Biber, Dave Matthews, Michael Buble, Jordin Sparks, entre otros artistas. *Las Wonder Girls cantaron junto uno de los grandes artistas mundiales el Sr. Wonder Stevie Wonder en el concierto realizado por la ONU "Un Day Concert", en la misma ceremonia cantaron Like Money *El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sun Ye contraería matrimonio con su novio, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, las otras integrantes se enfocarían en proyectos en solitario, pero no que se separaría el grupo. *Las Wonder Girls han comenzado con sus actividades en solitario, comenzando con Yenny, la cual participara en un gran musical llamado "Los tres mosqueteros" junto con hangmin de 2AM, Kyuhyun de Super Junior y Jun.K de 2PM. *'Yubin' debutará como actriz en un drama llamado "The virus" protagonizado por Um Ki Jun. Dicho drama es un thriller de 10 episodios, en el cual ella jugara el papel de una genio. Este sera lanzado para marzo. *'HyeRim (Lim)' participará con una canción para un Albúm del 3'rd Wave Music '''que posiblemente será lanzado en Marzo-Abril del 2013', el disco cuenta ademas con colaboraciones de artistas famosos en corea y asia. *Se ha rumorado un supuesto comeback del grupo en Mayo debido a que '''SunYe '''regresará a Corea ese mismo mes. así informó un representante de '''JYPE, pero es un hecho de que SunYe no se va de Wonder Girls como muchos sitios de internet lo han dicho. *En los premios Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards 2013, ganaron el premio a canción del mes de Junio- Like this y Yubin fue a recibir el premio sola, pero convivió y estuvo con varios artistas tales como G dragon , Tae Yang y Seung Ri de Big Bang mostrando su grande amistad. *JYP anunció que ya estan preparando el regreso de Wonder Girls para este año y que sera algo nuevo en ellas y en el kpop. *thumb|left|400px|Fighting! Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:TWPop Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *﻿Pagina Oficial Estados Unidos *Pagina Official de Japon *Pagina Oficial JYP *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *Twitter Oficial - SunYe *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Galeria left 140px140px140px thumb|left|112px 140px140px 140px140pxthumb|left|92pxthumb|left|66px Videografia 'Corea' thumb|295px|left|Be My Babythumb|right|295px|Like This thumb|left|295px|Tell Me thumb|right|295px|Different Tears 'Internacional' thumb|left|295px|Nobody thumb|right|295px|Nobody Jason Nevins Remix 'China' thumb|295px|left|2 Different Tears Japón thumb|left|295px|Nobody Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:TWPop